The present invention relates to a device on hand power tools for driving impact and/or drilling tools, as well as to a tool and tool holder to be used in such a device.
German document DE-OS 25 51 125 discloses a device in which a receiving opening of a tool holder has two opposite strip-shaped drivers which engage in corresponding drive grooves in a shaft of a tool which is used here. Moreover, two locking bodies located opposite to one another and offset relative to the drivers by 90.degree. are provided. They radially engage in correspondingly arranged, elongated troughs in the tool shaft and therefore secure the axially displaceable tool against falling out or unintentional pulling out.
This insertion system for impact drills and hammer drills known as "SDS-plus" as well as the tool insertable in the tool holder is used for different power and therefore provide the required compatibility to different tools with a uniform shaft diameter of for example 10 mm as well as a correspondingly uniform receiving opening on the tool holder. This however has the disadvantage that with high power tools in corresponding high power machines during continuous operation with full loading, the drivers are substantially worn out since the torque transmission is performed here only through relatively small, opposite flanks of the drive grooves and the drivers.